Lyazzat Serikbaeva
This is a Malay name; the name ''Muhamad Razif ''is a patronymic, not a family name, the name ''Hajjah ''is a title given to Muslims who have completed the ''hajj, and the person should be referred to by the given name, Nur Junaidah. '''Hajjah Nur Junaidah binti Muhamad Razif '(Jawi: حاجه نور جنيده بنت محمد رازيف), known simply as 'Junaidah Razif, Psy.D. '(Jawi: جنيده رازيف), is a supporting character in the Big Hero 6 ''franchise. A Malaysian-American journalist and columnist for ''The Fransokyan Sun, she is a psychologist notoriously known for her in-depth analyses of various entrepreneurs. Her latest investigation leads her face-to-face with Alistair Krei, the CEO of the massive Krei Tech Industries. She is portrayed by Indonesian actress Prisia Nasution. History Early Life June was born 'Nur Junaidah binti Muhamad Razif '(Jawi: نور جنيده بنت محمد رازيف) in Kuala Terengganu, Malaysia, to father Muhamad Razif bin Affendi and mother Siti Azizah binti Kamaruddin. Born to ethnic Malaysian Malay parents of Terengganuan descent, June's father was an accountant-turned-businessman while her mother was a masseuse. June was the couple's first child and the elder sister of siblings Hafizah and Yusoff. The family follows the Shafi'i school of Sunni Islam. Muhamad and Azizah relocated to the Malaysian capital city of Kuala Lumpur when June was only four years old. Raised in a staunch middle-class Muslim family, June and her siblings were all enrolled in strict Islamic boarding schools. June and her sister, Hafizah, attended the Kuala Lumpur National Secondary School and began studying the Qur'an, Islamic scriptures, the Arabic language, and the Jawi script at young ages. In addition to Terengganuan Malay, she also studied the Standard Malaysian language and English. Muhamad and Azizah highly encouraged June to don a hijab ''despite her unhappiness with the headscarf. Despite these restraints (or, perhaps, because of this), June found herself severely discontented with the Islamic lifestyle. Forced to assimilate among many other girls who were raised to the same expectations, June faced an identity loss/crisis as an adolescent and began questioning the teachings of the Qur'an, which would later lead to her agnostic world views. June subsequently found a profound admiration for her uncle, Zainal, who was a writer and civil rights activist. Her uncle's influence combined with her desire for uniqueness and identity led to June's interest in writing and journalism. At home, June was closest to Hafizah and, arguably, her mother. In spite of their strict expectations, Muhamad and Azizah wanted to be good parents to their three children. As Muhamad was developing his own insurance business, he scarcely had time to spend with his family and preferred to work on his corporation. Because he was never around, June grew distant from her father and would resent him for his constant obsession with his career. As an Adult TBA Personality TBA Relationships Alistair Krei TBA Muhamad Razif TBA Nur Azizah TBA Yusoff Ahmad TBA Ahmad Supriyadi Not much is known about June's relationship with her former love interest, Ahmad, but it can be inferred that she found him very attractive. June and Ahmad (who was of Indonesian heritage) dated during June's several years in Singapore – they attended the same university – but the couple decided to end their relationship upon June's decision to move to the United States. June still frequently and favourably references Ahmad's features when the topic of her "old boyfriend" is mentioned, which has become a "gag" of sorts. Gallery Aesthetic.JPG|June aesthetic collage June.png|Standard June doll made on Mega Anime Avatar Creator June 2.png June 4.png|June's formal/celebratory appearance Theme Songs June's theme songs are '''Me, Myself & I '''by G-Eazy and Bebe Rexha and '''Starring Role '''by Marina and The Diamonds. Trivia * ''Junaidah ''(جنيده) is the Malaysian feminine form of the Arabic name ''Junayd ''(جنيد) meaning "small army"https://www.behindthename.com/name/junayd. * Her first name, ''Nur ''(نور), means "light" in Arabichttps://www.behindthename.com/name/nur and is a common first/second given name for Malaysian females (the spellings ''Noor, Nor, ''and ''Nurul are also used)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malaysian_names#Second_personal_names_or_double_names. * Her name follows the traditional Malay naming custom of 1-2 given name(s) (Nur ''and ''Junaidah), the patronymic binti ''(from the Arabic word بنت ''bint meaning "daughter of"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patronymic#Arabic), and her father's name(s) (Muhamad Razif). ** The title Hajjah ''(''hajji ''for a male) refers to a Muslim who has completed the ''hajj ''pilgrimage to Mecca, Saudi Arabia. ** When she arrived in America, June adopted Razif (her father's second name) as her "surname", as she didn't originally have one. * June is a cultural Muslim and agnostic. ** She used to wear a ''hijab in Malaysia, but stopped after arriving in the United States. *** She is still accustomed to the Islamic views on clothing modesty, so she rarely ever wears revealing/outgoing attire (parties and celebrations are the exception). ** She began drinking alcohol after leaving Islam and has a minor addiction. * She is fluent in Terengganuan Malay (her mother tongue), Standard Malaysian, and English. She can also read the Arabic and Jawi scripts. ** She studied English in Singapore. *** Though English isn't her first language, her accent has somewhat worn off from living in the United States. * June is demisexual or gray-asexual. * As a young adult, she also applied at SFIT but was rejected due to her lack of robotics/engineering experience (her entrance essay wasn't good enough, either). Instead, she studied psychology in Singapore. * June is pescetarian. * June's original goal was to study political science in the United States. * June is against Islamophobia and is a feminist and a supporter of LGBTQIA+ rights. * She has a pair of rectangular, black glasses, but only wears them at home. * June once dated an Indonesian-Singaporean man named Ahmad Supriyadi, who she still not-so-secretly finds attractive. They ended their relationship when June decided to move to the United States. ** She sometimes references to him either directly or indirectly; sometimes, she refers to him as "Ahmad" while she calls him "my old boyfriend" at other times. * She frequently curses and sometimes has a difficult time controlling her obscenities around others. This habit formed shortly after arriving in San Fransokyo. References Category:Females Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Category:Disney characters Category:Psychologists Category:San Fransokyo Residents Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Girl Characters Category:Adults Category:Asian characters Category:Women Category:Chechensichkeria Category:Supporting Characters Category:OCs Category:Disney OCs Category:American characters Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Characters who were betrayed by a loved one Category:Characters who have been framed Category:Characters who don't sing Category:LGBT characters Category:LGBTQIA+ characters Category:LGBT Category:Daughters Category:Journalists Category:Columnists Category:Writers Category:Democrats Category:Liberals Category:Southeast Asian characters Category:Malaysians Category:Malays Category:People of Malaysian descent Category:Americans of Malaysian descent Category:Americans of Malay descent Category:Former Muslims Category:Malay speakers Category:Southeast Asians Category:Agnostics Category:Irreligious characters